Graduation of 06
by ABERCROMBiE chic xo0
Summary: Miley is scheduled to perform at her 8th grade graduation! Big suprise at the end. R & R! sorry i haven't written in a while. now i'm definitaly gonna keep up! ]
1. Graduation Committee

**Hey everyone! This is my second story. Some of it is continued from A Week With Hannah Montana. So here's a short recap incase you didn't read it:**

"_Oh my GOD! Are you totally serious?" Amber asked, jumping up and down with Ashley._

"_Yes I am totally serious. You and one other guest have just won two tickets to go on tour with HANNAH MONTANA!" _

_"Hmm… you know, I could teach them to be nice. Or I could teach them to be complete idiots. I think I'll go with idiots!" Miley said._

_"You guys can't watch that TV." Miley said to Amber and Ashley. "Its against my religion!"_

"_Why do you have toothpaste on your face?" Ashley asked._

"_Because, it's like… a moisturizer! It gets rid of acne and makes your face smooth and pure. If you want your face as clean as mine, put on toothpaste every single day, every two hours… except when your sleeping," Miley said._

"_Johnny Collins likes… MILEY STEWART!" Amber cried._

"_You didn't know this, but I am a black belt!" Miley yelled._

"_I can not believe I'm doing this," Miley said to herself and held up a lock of her brown curly hair. With out even looking at the bottle, or having any clue what-so-ever what to do, she poured out some of the blonde hair dye and looked at it in disgust._

_The beautiful blonde hair that Miley put in a ponytail when they got outside was now BRIGHT ORANGE!_

_**BLONDE HAIR DYE**_

_If over heated may change colors if hair is thick_

"_Well, I was actually calling because I was wondering… if maybe, you would sometime want to go out with me?" Johnny asked._

"_Um, yeah sure!" Miley answered._

_Miley opened the door to see Amber and Ashley still sleeping. Amber was drooling all over her bed and Ashley was cuddling with a stuffed puppy. She couldn't help herself. She grabbed her camera and snapped some pictures- they might come in handy later. _

"_So anyways, if everyone is going to be dying their hair orange, you'd better get started!" Miley told amber and Ashley. By the time they were done, Miley was cracking up because they all looked like giant oranges._

"_HEY! Someone get that guy! He stole my purse! HELPPP!" Miley screamed_

"_Hannah, go get him! You're a blackbelt!" Amber said_

_The robber was almost at the bottom of the stairs, so Miley decided to improvise, and pretend she knew exactly what she was doing. She ran down the stairs so she was 3 steps above him, and jumped on top of him, knocking both of them down. The robber was down, but so was she. Her ankle was killing her!_

"_Daddy, does this mean the tour is over?" Miley asked. _

"_Well, yes, you can't sing on stage with a sprained ankle. We're going to have to cut the tour short. I'll go break the news to the girls," He said._

"_Seriously. Me and Ashley sorta feel your pain! You probably don't know what its like to go to a public school, but it's harder than it looks. People are always judging you and every second you have to be on top of everything. And then you also have to pay attention to the mean teachers. And there are bullies that threaten to beat you up. And losers that secretly we like but other people expect us to be mean to them! There's never one second you can let your guard down. I'm guessing that's how you're life is," Amber explained. _

"_Hey is Miley limping?" Amber asked Ashley_

"_Okay, wait. That is totally the same ankle that Hannah Montana sprained!"_

"_Oliver, will you go out with me!" Amber finally spat out._

"_So…?" Amber said hoping for a good response. But all she got back were blank stares from all three friends._

**That summary took longer than I expected! If you haven't read that story yet, and you're still confused, you can read it, but here is my new story: **

Disclaimer: I can't believe I forgot this for my last story. Yeah, I don't own Hannah Montana. I do own Dan, and Tiffany.

CHAPTER ONE- Graduation

Miley sat in the middle of a stuffy room with the graduation committee. Of course she didn't _want_ to be in the group, but her English teacher forced her to. He said he chose the most creative people in their grade. Miley never really thought of herself as creative. But to Ms. Mitchell (the teacher), if you have B average in her class, you could be the next Van Gogh.

The only good thing about this was that Johnny Collins, her new boyfriend, was sitting right across from her. They had been going out for a week and haven't been able to say a word to eachother since. Miley didn't have a problem with it. She was saving the talking for their first date.

"Okay, you guys," Tiffany, the giddy redhead started. Ms. Mitchell named her president of the committee because she could 'keep the kid's creativity flowing with her big mouth'—and because she was the biggest kiss-up. "Before we get started, I want to thank Ms. Mitchell for giving me the important job of being president. My life long dream is to be a leader. And without her, I would never know how wonderful it—

"Tiffany, this isn't the Oscars. We don't need a life story. Just get on with it!" A kid named Dan said.

Tiffany frowned, but continued. "Fine. Well anyways, we need to get to work PRONTO! Graduation dance is in one week. Seven days! 168 hours! 10080 minutes! 604—"

"TIFFANY! What part don't you get about get on with it!" Dan snapped.

"OKAY! Well, first things first. We're going to need food, decorations, and music. Now, I have the most fabulously fabulous idea for a fabulous singer. And once you hear my fabulously fabulous idea, you will think it is so fabu—"

"Get. On. With. It!" Dan hollered and Tiffany sighed.

"Alright. Well, I think, that for a singer, I can get HANNAH MONTANA!"

Miley gasped and tipped over on her chair. "I'm okay!" She groaned.

**You probably think that this is going to be another one of those boring stories about where Miley has to be at two places at once, and GUESS WHAT! IT IS! Lol. Well, anyways, major suprise at the end, so please read and review! )  
**


	2. Miley's room & a really long AN

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own anyone, anything, or any… um… yeah. That didn't make sense. Ummm so yeah. **

Chapter two- Miley's room

Miley laid on her bed with her dad at her side, trying to comfort her.

"How could you let this happen?"

"I'm sorry, sweetie. Tiffany called your cell phone and you weren't home so I just answered it. I had already agreed to you performing before she said what school it was for," Robbie explained.

"There has to be a way out of this."

"Well if you, _Miley_,skip the graduation, you'll have to redo 8th grade."

"Ew, you mean with all those puny little seventh graders? No way! That would be worse than telling everyone I'm Hannah Montana. No, that would be worse that telling everyone I'm Hannah Montana while eating a cochroach and holding an angry porcupine in one hand and a slimy slug in the other."

"Well, I'll just take that as a no." Robbie said, and Miley covered her face with a pillow. Someone knocked on the door and he walked over and opened it.

"Hey Miley," Lilly said, with Oliver at her side, "I got your message. So what's the big nail-breaking disaster?"

"Mimfhamee fmemuled Mmamnfah Monmfhmamhmah shmu mimsg thrast smah smadsuasmashuhm," Miley mumbled with the pillow still on her face.

"Ashley got a mule that eats bananas and like bandanas and sings at a celebration?" Oliver asked and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"No, you loser! She said that Mr. Lee threw a shoe and a panda in Louisiana to go on a vacation! Duh," Lilly exclaimed.

Miley threw the pillow and cried, "No you guys! Tiffany scheduled Hannah Montana to sing at the graduation!"

"Ohhhhh. Well, I was close!" Oliver joked.

"You guys, this is serious! I can't sing on stage and dance with Johnny at the same time!" Miley cried, sitting up and hugging a different pillow on her bed.

"Don't worry Miley, we'll figure something out." Lily comforted.

**ONE HOUR LATER**

"Anyone got any ideas?"

"Nope," Lily and Oliver droned at the same time.

"Maybe we should take our mind off it," Lily suggested.

"You know, you're right. Hey Oliver, what happened with Amber?" Miley asked.

"Well…" Oliver started.

"You haven't talked to her at all, have you!" Miley exclaimed.

"Well it depends on your definition of _talk_."

"Oliver! Its been a week since she asked you out. You can't just leave her hanging with out an answer like that!"

"Well, what about you? You and Johnny haven't spoke since he asked you out," Oliver added.

"We were saving out conversations for our first date. It's going to be So romantic!" Miley sighed and hugged her fluffy pink pillow tightly.

"I can picture that! Hi Johnny!" Lily said, jumping up and down, pretending to be Miley.

She took a step over and put her hands in her pockets, pretending to be Johnny. "Hey Miley."

She stepped back and started jumping up and down again. "Wow, you know, I can't believe that we haven't talked to each other for a whole two weeks! I mean, I really really really wanted to talk to you, cause like, a lot happened, but you know, I couldn't cause we said we wouldn't. But anyways I am so glad that we're able to talk to each other now cause—"

"Okay, I do NOT sound like that!" Miley cried.

"So by now," Lily continued, "Johnny is getting pretty bored and annoyed so he asks Miley to dance." She said, now pretending to be Johnny and putting his arms around an imaginary person and swaying back and forth.

Then she turned around and was Miley again, dancing with Johnny and said, "Wow I totally love dancing because I have these awesome shoes that are really good for dancing because I love dancing so sometimes I wear those shoes when I'm going to go dancing. But then sometimes I forget the shoes so my feet stick to the ground and I always end up tripping over my own feet and sometime even knocking people over and that doesn't work out. And sometimes if I wear my dancing shoes when I'm not dancing, I'll start slipping all over the place cuase those shoes are really slippery and if I slip a lot, people look at me like I'm weird cause and a one time I was sliding around so much that even fell into a water fountain!"

"Okay, you are _totally _over-exaggerating. And that only happened once! I was five! They were new shoes and I was very excited!"

Of course, Lily just ignored Miley once again and continued with her story. "And now me, Lily, hears you babbling like an idiot, so I walk over to make you shut up and be romantic with Johnny. But when then I do and you get a little too romantic and he gets a little freaked out. So then I come back and—ACHH!" Lily screeched when Miley through a pillow at her and made her slip on Miley's wood floor.

"Ha ha ha ha—Hey!" Miley shrieked as Lily through the pillow back and she tumbled backward off the bed.

"Wow you guys are klutz. Ha ha ha ha ha!" Oliver mocked and both girls through a pillow at him and tripped backward.

"Owwww," All three of them moaned together.

**Sorry this chapter took a while to get up. I had a major brain freeze. I know brain freezes normally don't last, like, a week but… umm yeah. I'm still having some bad after-effects from that. I can't think straight and I'm not really finishing my sent—lol just kidding. My brain is perfectly fine! Okay, this authors note is taking wayy too long. In case you haven't notice yet… I talk… a lot. About nothing impaticular. I bet I could fill up, like, 10 pages talking about nothing. And I bet that by now you've stopped reading cause this is about nothing. So yeah. if you're getting to bored, you can stop reading anytime… and REVIEW! I can stop writing this authors note anytime but I really don't feel like it. Its like, 10:40. I have to wake up at 7:00 tomorrow. How horrible is that. Its summer for cryin out loud! We're supposed to be sleeping till noon! Okay, maybe you don't but I do. I'm totally not a morning person. I'm cranky and my hair looks HORRIBLE! I hate how on tv when people wake up and they look perfect. Like, their hair is perfectly straight and it looks like they just got done modeling. Seriously, a little realism please! Is that a real word? What ever. You know, I should probably delete all this bold stuff cause it really has no point. Unless you're really bored and have nothing better to do then read extremely long authors notes. I wonder what the longest author note on this website is. Probably, like, 500 times longer then mine. It would be cool if that was in the guniess book of world record book: LONGEST AUTHORS NOTE ON Its not like I'm trying to win or anything. I just feel like writing a lot. I know I spelled guniess wrong. Hey, all you reviewers, can you tell me how to spell it? You know how in Word when you spell a word wrong and there are all the words that it could be. Well here's my list:**

**guniess:**

**Gunnies **(what the heck is that? The past tense of guinea pig? Can a noun have a past tense? Hmmm…)

**Genies **(I know what those are! My life would rock if I had a genie!)

**Gneiss **(How do you say that word. Guh-ny-ssss. Very strange…)

**Guises **(Huh?)

**Gooeyness **(wow I didn't know that word was in the dictionary!)

**If you know me, you'll know that I could go on talking about random stuff like this for hours. And I'm sure that you are going to be mad because I should be writing a new chapter right now. But yeah… Have you ever put lip gloss on a black eye? Just wondering. I don't want you to answer or anything. I mean, go ahead if you want to. Its not like I have… okay I have. I just wanted to see if it would cover it up cause I was all out of foundation! ) well anyways… So yeah. You know what song is stuck in my head? Okay, wait. there's no words to it so this isn't gonna work. well its called jump on it. It goes: bum bum bum bum bum bum bum jump on it! jump on it! jump on it! jump on it! and thats pretty much the whole song. I don't know why people are so madly in love with that song. I mean, anyone can sing a stupid song like that! theres only 3 words! well, 4 including the bum. But no one likes bums. Are bums the same as hobos? No wait, bums live on trains and hobos live in Chicago. ) Now its 11:03. I got side tracked. I accidently opened sims. I hate when that happens. i dont know how it happens. I think my brother set this thing where if you hit, like, control alt tab S it opens sims or something. But i'm sure i didn't press that so i dont know whats wrong with this thing. now its 11:04. yeah. My mom wants me to go to sleep now. So i will. Soon. Sometime. Eventually. Maybe now. I dunno. Probably now. ITS 11:05! WHOOO! well yeah. Going to sleep. I'm leaving. soon. now. maybe. ummm... yeah. maybe now. maybe not. yeah. now. Ummm so yeah that's all… BYEEE!**

**Ps. All my authors notes wont be this long, don't worry. )**

**Pss. Unless you like, want them this long. Which I'm sure you don't cause its really boring and probably weird. So yeah. **

**Psss. What does ps stand for? Isn't it like postal… something? Oh my gosh! the something is the s! nevermind. I'm just being weird. **

**Pssss. New chapter will be up soon! **

**Psssss. I just don't really know what the chapters gonna be about. H/o I'm thinking…**

**Pssssss. Okay done thinking and I have my idea! **

**Psssssss. Why am I having all the ps's? its getting really annoying. You know what's weird? Like, when you have a plural word with a little top dash thing '  Yeah that. What's that called? I'll go ask my brother. OH YEAHHH apostraphy. Okay well back on topic. When you have a word like Class and its plural like Classes and then like, the class has something like, a chair. So it would be the classes' chair. I hate how the apostraphy goes at the end. That really confuses me. If you don't know what I'm saying, I don't blame you. This is confusing. I'll make it in a sentence: The classes' chair was yellow. Get it now? If not then whatever. )**

**Psssssssss. PLEASE REVIEW NICELY **I think I put an extra s. **okay. That was seriously my last ps. BYEEE**


	3. Before the dance

Disclaimer: Me no own Hannah Montana. Me no own characters in Hannah Montana. Me want to own Hannah Montana. Me sad that me no own Hannah Montana. :)

**I know I skipped lotsa stuff in between the graduation and the last chapter, but I figured there's really no point to read about Miley moping around and trying to figure out what to do, am I right? Well anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter three- Before the dance

Miley leaned her head against the chilly window in the girl's locker room at her school. It was one hour before the graduation party so she was all alone. Her dad tried to make the switch as easy as possible. When she was changing from Hannah to Miley, all she had to do was take off her sweater, put her dress on over her clothes, take off her wig, and change her shoes. It was amazing how the crew transformed the stinky-sock-smelling locker room into a beautiful dressing room, perfect for Hannah Montana.

Hannah! Come on stage for sound check!" Robbie hollered and Miley snapped away from the cool mirror and checked her reflection. Her blonde wig looked flat and natural. She had on a lime green and pink ruffled skirt and an orange tank top with a baby blue zipper-up sweater. Taking one last look at her orange ballet flats, she took off for the stage.

Miley stepped on stage and for the next 30 minutes she warmed up and got ready for the big night. Looking into the empty gym floor, her heartbeat started to quicken. In half an hour, the gym would be filled with the entire eighth grade and she was supposed to be with them, dancing the night away.

"Mile, you okay?" Robbie whispered. Apparently he saw the fear in her eyes when she stared into the vacant gym. She snapped out of it and gave him a confident smile.

"I'm okay," She said, still smiling.

"That smile seems a little fake."

"It's not fake," Miley exclaimed.

"I think it's fake."

"_No, its not._"

You seem a little nervous. Are you sure you're gonna be okay performing tonight?" He asked and Miley felt a knot in her stomach, but she held it back by smiling even bigger.

"No, I'm not nervous at all! I've performed all over America and you think that I'm gonna be scared to perform in front of my school? No way!" She lied, still grinning fakely. She started to walk away backward, "I'm totally okay. Just dandy. Excited actually. But I am not nervous at—WOAH!" She yelled as she tripped backward over a cord and caused a speaker to fall off the wall. Robbie ran over to fix it. He was pushing it up against the wall, but it wouldn't stay.

"Anyone want to help?" He yelled and Miley skipped over.

"Sorry bout that daddy. How's it going?" She asked, watching him struggle.

"Oh, just dandy!" He replied.

"What time is it?" Miley asked innocently.

"Oh let me just check my Power Rangers watch. Once I finish fixing this 500 pound speaker, which I could seriously use some help with!"

"Why do you have a Power Rangers watch?" Miley asked and Robbie gave her a stern look. "Ohhh! Here, scoot over," She said and grabbed the speaker with one hand and put it back on the edge of the ceiling. "Your welcome," She sang as she skipped away, leaving her dad looking confusedly at her.

"Thank you?" He sputtered and shrugged it off. Mean while, Miley was walking around in the open gym and peeked around the corner to see almost the whole grade waiting in line. When they saw her staring back at them, they all started freaking out and jumping up and down, waving and screaming.

In between all of her screaming friends, she saw Johnny, Ashley, and Lily. She figured that Amber was somewhere chasing Oliver to get an answer or something. It was probably around 6:00, which was when the dance started, so she headed off back stage to make sure that everything was set up.

"Okay, its 5:59," Miley muttered to herself when she found a clock, "In one minutes, I'll be onstage singing in front of all my classmates and they wont even know its me. And hopefully, I'll keep it that way!"

She peeked through the curtain to see kids filing in. Johnny's bouncy hair caught her eye. Miley tried her best to hear him, but he was too far away.

"Lily, do you know where Miley is?" Johnny asked Lily, who was in a green and blue striped dress. She had her hair professionally done, which she would never do unless a furious lion forced her to. But the only reason she got her hair done nicely was because she was hoping that someone might ask her to dance. Miley had a popular boyfriend, and a popular girl was crushing on Oliver. If someone popular would end up crushing on her, she _had_ to look nice. She forced her hair stylist to make the hair style include a hat. She had a blue hat on with an orange flower pinned on. Her hair was curled and crimped and pinned all over the place, but it looked really nice.

"Ummm… I dunno. She'll probably be here a couple minutes after Hannah's done singing her first few songs. Oh, and don't be surprised if she has to leave for a little while in between. And if you're wondering why Miley might have to leave so suddenly, don't ask her. She… uhhhhh, is very secretive about it. But if you really want to know, she has an, ummm, infection on her toe! And she has to add disinfectant cream every little bit. It's pretty disgusting if you ask me. But anyways, don't ask her why she's leaving cause that will make her all self-conscious and stuff," Lily shrugged.

Miley sighed when she saw Lily and Johnny talking. She wished that she wasn't in such a horrible position. _Oh great_, she thought when she saw Johnny make a face and walk away. _What is Lily saying to him!_

"Hello class of 06! So lemme tell you whats goin down tonight," The crazy DJ announced. "We're gonna be dancin the night away until bout 8, a'ight? Then its time for the diplomas and the hats and all that junk. And readin off the names will be the one and only, Hannah Montana! So that's probably gonna take till, like, 9 er something. Then were gonna kick you guys out. Naww, I'm just messin with ya. Har har har har har! We're gonna party till dawn! Naww, I'm just messin with ya, again. Har har har har har… So seriously folks, party's over at midnight, so lets get started now with the girl you've been waitin for all week, HANNAH MONTANA, BABYY!" He yelled and the audience roared with applause.

At this time, Miley was supposed to walk onstage and grab the mike for her introduction speech. With each step she took a deep breath. One more step and she was onstage. The audience was waiting for that one step to cheer louder than the normal human was meant to. She crossed her fingers and walked onstage, ready to shine the biggest smile she'd ever smiled.


	4. The Couples Part One

**I had to cut this chapter in half cause it was soo long! So anyways, the next chapter is gonna be continued right from this. I'll post it soon. Enjoy!**

"Hey Seaview Middle School! I'm really excited to be here tonight!" Miley screamed. Of course that wasn't the truth, this was the last thing she was wanted to do on the night of her graduation. But she thought that if she could live a double life, she could handle this. "Are you ready to get your 9th grade _groove _on?" She yelled and the audience cheered louder than ever.

The music blasted from the speakers and Miley sang, Pumpin Up the Party, followed by Who Said. When the song was over, she rushed backstage into her dressing room and got ready for her first transformation of the night. She took off her wig to reveal a fancy half-up, half-down do. Luckily, the wig didn't mess it up. She threw the sweater off and slid off her orange ballet flats.

"Hey Miles. You doin okay?" Robbie asked, walking into the room. "You know, all my life I've always wanted to be in a girls locker room. And now that I'm in here… it smells so much better than I imagined!"

"Well don't get used to it. Normally it smells like a deodorant truck ran into a smelly socks truck and exploded into a giant stink party," Miley remarked as she took her black and pink dress off the hanger. The dress was black and went a little above her knees and it had pink embroidered flowers. It was sleeveless, but you couldn't see her orange tank top underneath. She slid on her black high heals and got ready to go outside.

"Have fun sweetie. Oh, and every 30 minutes Hannah's gonna perform so don't be late, okay?" Robbie called after her.

"Uh-huh!" She yelled over her shoulder and ran into the gym. The first person to see her was Lily, who rushed over.

"Miley, I can not believe you have to go through with this!" Lily exclaimed.

"I know! And I don't know how I'm gonna explain to Johnny that I have to leave every 30 minutes to go onstage!"

"Oh, don't worry. I got _that _covered!" Lily snorted. "Oh and if Johnny says anything about your toes, just go along with it."

"Okaayyyy… So anyways, I'm gonna need you to tell me when 30 minutes go by, okay?"

"Why do _I _have to?"

"Well, I've got wayyy to much on my mind to think about time and… I don't know where Oliver is…" Miley said, looking around.

"You guys, I'm in here!" Oliver whispered and Miley and Lily looked around, trying to find where he was.

"Oliver?" Miley whispered loudly.

The girls searched around for a couple seconds until a basketball rolled in front of them. They looked at it and then looked at the cart full of basketballs.

"Oliver, are you in there!" Lily cried and pushed away a couple basketballs and saw only Oliver's head sticking out.

"What are you doing?" Miley asked

"Hiding…"

"From?"

"Amber."

"Why?" Miley commanded.

"Because she I know that she is going to ask me to dance and I don't know what to say!" Oliver whimpered.

"How hard is it to just say, Amber, I wont go out with you. I mean, I could say that to her easily!" Lily pointed out. Oliver and Miley just stared at him. Miley grabbed a basketball and threw it at Lily's head. "Hey!"

"Oliver, even though Lily is a complete weirdo, she does have a point. Why can't you just say no?"

"Because… I don't want to."

"Huh?"

"I like her. And I want to go out with her!" Oliver stuttered.

With that Miley grabbed a basketball and covered up his face. Lily and Miley looked at each other and both shrieked, "EWWWWW!"

"I think I have to go throw up," Lily joked and walked away.

**Not the most exciting chapter... but the next part will be better, i hope! Thanks for reviewing everyone!**


	5. The Couples Part Two

**Here's the next chapter! It was gonna be wayy too long, again, so I split this one in half, too. Next one will be up sooner than this though! Thanks for reading!**

Miley turned to the cart and started talking to Oliver. "Why did you suddenly change your mind about this!" Miley yelled at the cart.

"Well, all week, Amber's been asking me out and telling me that I'm cute and I think I should give her a chance. I just can't work up the courage to tell her that."

"So you hide in the basketball cart…?"

"Uh-huh."

"Oliver, if you like her, and she likes you back then you should just—" Miley started but got interrupted by Ashley's taunting voice.

"Look at that! _Mrs._ _Collins_ is talking to herself!" Ashley snapped.

_Miley turned around and her face was pure red with anger. "You girls better watch your mouth. I'm dating the most popular guy in school, so now, I call the shots. So if I were you, I wouldn't be messing around with **Mrs. Collins**," Miley said harshly. _

_Soon the girls were at Miley's feet, begging for mercy and the entire 8th grade was applauding. _

Too bad that was just her imagination. But why did it have to be? Couldn't she actually do that? Miley took a deep breath and tried to work up some courage. She was Hannah Montana! How could she not stand up for herself to two annoying wannabes?

Miley turned around and her face was pure red… with embarrassment. "You girls… you'd, you'd b-better watch my… I mean, you're… y-you're mouth. C-c-cause I'm… I'm dating the m-most…" Miley stuttered.

Ashley smiled and said, "Come on Miley. It's not that hard. I'll help. Say I. Am. A. Loser!" Amber and Ashley laughed and looked at Miley, who was still trying to say a comeback. "Wow, she can't even say that!"

"Oh my gosh, we should totally start a basketball game!" Amber said to Ashley, pointing to the cart.

"But I hate basketball!" Ashley cried.

"So do I," Amber whined.

"Then why would we play basketball?"

"I dunno! Wait, I have a better idea! How about we play a little game of dodge ball," Amber suggested with a smirk.

"Wait, you guys don't mean… with a basketball?" Miley said, thinking of Oliver, who was still in the cart.

"No, with a football," Amber smirked sarcastically.

"Oh, good!" Miley sighed.

"We're using a basketball," Ashley snapped.

"But you said you were using a football!"

"I was being sarcastic!" Amber hissed.

"About the football or the basketball?"

"I thought you were the stupid one," Ashley said to Amber. Miley wasn't being stupid. She knew that they were being sarcastic. She just wanted to help hide Oliver from Amber. Why would Miley want her best friend to go out with her worst enemy!

"Hey!" Amber cried and the two girls started walking over to the basketball cart.

"I wish Hannah was here," Miley whispered softly. "They would listen to her."

"AHHHHHH!" The two girls screamed. Miley knew what that meant.

"Oh my gosh! Someone cut off Oliver's head and hid it in the basketball cart!" Amber exclaimed.

"Sometimes I wonder why I'm your friend," Ashley sneered.

"Because I'm so beautiful!"

"True."

"Ummm… hi!" Oliver's head exclaimed.

"Oliver, I have been looking all over for you! Wait, why are you in a basketball cart?" Amber asked

"Well, because… because…" He started.

"Because I got mad at him and shoved him in there!" Miley cut in.

"What'd he do?" Amber asked.

"Do I need a reason? He's Oliver. You don't need a reason to get mad at him!"

"Hey!" Oliver yelped. Miley glared at him using her _you'd-better-watch-it-cause-I-just-saved-your-butt _glare. He looked back at her with a _you-did-help-but-I'm-still-stuck-in-this-flippin-disaster _stare.

"Well, now that I've found you, Oliver… I was wondering if you wanted to dance with me?" Amber asked and his eyes lit up.

"GAHHHH! What is happening to the world!" Miley shrieked and walked away to find Johnny.

"Well?" Amber asked Oliver.

"Sure… if you can get me out of here!" He exclaimed.

**I'm really really really really sorry that it took so long to put up. In IL we're having a massive heat wave thing and we had to keep our computers off for a few days. My brother let me use his laptop to write reviews and stuff but I couldn't get my next chapter up cause it was on my computer, which I couldn't get to! **

**The next chapter will be up sooner, I promise. Probably Monday night.  
**

**But I have a question for you guys. I know this is probably gonna sound like the stupidest question ever to you guys, but I have no idea how to do this… how do I make a profile! Please answer in your review! I'M BEGGING YOU! Thanks!**


	6. The Fight

**I know it took, like forever to get up. I couldn't figure out what to write. But I know what happens in the next chapter so that one will go up sooner. This ones reallyyy long. If you don't like what happens I the fight, please tell me in your reviews. But just so you know, this whole story will not end the way you expect it!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana… yadda yadda yadda.**

Miley felt her heartbeat quicken when she saw Johnny across the room. _He looked so cute when he was all dressed up!! _Miley thought. He had a black blazer and black dress pants, with a pink tie and a blue flower pinned on.

"Johnny!!" She yelped and ran towards him. Johnny thought she looked so lovely… until she tripped on her shoes. You'd think she'd be used to wearing high heels after being Hannah Montana for 3 years!!

He ran over and helped her up.

"Hi, Johnny," Miley said, feeling all jittery.

"Hey, Miley."

"Wow, you know, I can't believe that we haven't talked to each other for a whole two weeks! I mean, I really really really wanted to talk to you, cause like, a lot happened, but…" Miley stopped herself when she realized that she was doing exactly what Lily said she would. "Sorry," She giggled and felt herself blush.

Johnny laughed and took her hand. A slow song started playing and for a whole two seconds, they were dancing together. All until Lily ran up to Miley and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Miley, it's been thirty minutes!!" She panted.

"Already??" She moaned.

"Yes. Hurry, you're dad's waiting!"

"Ugghhh. Sorry, Johnny, I'll be back soon," Miley groaned and ran backstage.

After a couple moments of silence between Lily and Johnny, she said, "Ummm… I'll be back," and ran after Miley.

Miley changed into Hannah and did her thang on stage and ran back to the dressing room. She threw her dress on over her clothes, changed shoes, and collapsed onto a couch set up for her.

"I'm sooo glad that was over," Miley said to Lily, who was still in the dressing room with her.

"What do you mean over?? Its only 6:45!!" Lily exclaimed and stood up, dragging Miley out to the gym.

"Hey, slow down, my ankle still hurts!! I can't believe I have to do this until midnight!!! This is crazy!!" Miley groaned.

The two girls froze in their steps when they stepped into the gym. "And that's insane!!" Lily cried. Oliver and Amber were dancing in the middle of the room, both smiling.

"What is wrong with that boy!!?" Miley cried when she saw her best friend dancing with her worst enemy, "That's the girl that put the science lab's frogs down his pants 2 weeks ago. That's the girl that put mustard in his hot fudge sundae during Fun Foods Friday last month. That's the girl that—"

"Promised to be a better friend and to never do anything to hurt him again??" Ashley cut in.

"She really said that?" Lily asked.

"Yeah. She really thinks that Oliver is worth changing for… psh, I dunno why! I mean, she _was_ planning to put a few dissolving sleeping pills in his punch so that he would fall asleep during the dance today!! And now she is willing to give up her social life for him?? I don't know what the world is coming to these days," Ashley sighed while examining her nails.

Miley frowned and looked at the "new couple". She almost wanted to throw up. Lily and Amber looked the same way.

"Oooooh!! Lionel is looking fine—al," Ashley exclaimed and looked at Miley and Lily, who were looking at her strangly. "I may not be good with rhymes but I am good with getting guys. Watch and learn!" She said and strutted over to Lionel who was leaning against the wall drinking some punch.

Miley saw Ashley say something to the guy and he frowned and poured the punch on her head. Ashley screamed and everyone stared and laughed at her. Amber followed her as she stomped toward Miley and Lily.

"Don't say a word," Ashley hissed and ran off toward the bathroom with Amber following.

Miley and Lily broke into laughter and Oliver walked over to them. As soon they saw him, their smiles faded.

"What's wrong??" Oliver asked.

"I can't believe you." Miley muttered.

"Why??"

"Because you were dancing with AMBER!! The girl who is the queen of all jerks!! Can't you see she's two-faced??" she cried.

"Miley…" He groaned.

"Oh don't you _Miley_ me, Oliver!!"

"Oh don't you, 'oh don't you Miley me, Oliver', me!!"

"What???" Lily said.

"Oliver, I can not believe you would dance with my worst enemy!!"

"And I can't believe you are being such a jerk! So what if I like a girl that you don't like! I _really_ like her. She might have been a witch to us in the past but she _has_ changed!"

"But Oliver, what about _me_?? Can't you think about your best friend, for like, one second??" Miley cried.

"This isn't about you! This is about how I've finally found a girl and now you don't want me to go out with her because you don't like her?? We'll I'm not the biggest Johnny Collins fan and you don't see me screaming!!" He yelled.

"Well actually you kinda are… never mind," Lily muttered.

"Miley, I thought that you would be supportive of me, but I guess I thought wrong," He said, just as Amber walked in with Ashley.

"Oliver…" Miley started.

"How about you just leave me and my date alone," He droned and walked off with Amber, who surprisingly gave Miley a look that wasn't mean or snotty. It was a look that said, "I don't know what happened but its not my fault so don't blame me."

Miley turned to Lily and said, "Is this my fault?"

"Sorry to say it Miley but kind of. I mean, I know how you feel. Oliver and Amber…" Lily said and shuddered. "But I think that after things cool down tonight you should apologize."

"You're right. I don't know why this is such a big deal to me. I guess I just don't want him to get hurt."

"Or maybe you don't want to lose him," Lily said.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all!" Lily said, walking away with Miley following her, "It's just, Oliver's out there dancing with another girl, and I'm thinking… maybe you want that to be you."

"Wait, are you saying that I'm jealous? I'm not jealous. Jealous?? HA HA HA. Jealous of Oliver and Amber?? No way!! I have a boy friend! I am _not _jealous!" Miley said and laughed way too hard, trying to cover up the fact that she really did want to be the one dancing out there with Oliver. She _was _jealous.

**I didn't realize how long this story is gonna take!! Hmmm… johnny and miley… oliver and Amber… Lily and… I'll have to figure that out. Just a little more time and then the BIG SURPRISE!! Then the last chapter… **

**Sorry I'm trying to figure this out. I'll update verry soon!! **


	7. Shoes

CHAPTER 7- Shoes

**Hey everyone i know i didn't write for a very long time and i'm sooo sorry but i hope that you guys stay interested!! R&R thankss!**

After the fight, Miley sat down on a chair by the punch table. Lily went off to go find someone to dance with.

"Hey," Johnny said as he sat down in the seat next to her. Miley smiled when she saw him.

"Hi. Sorry I had to leave so fast." She said.

"That's okay. Lily told me all about it. Sooo… wanna dance?" Johnny asked.

"Wait, back up. What exactly did Lily tell you??" Miley asked suspiciously.

"She told me _everything_ about the… infection," he whispered.

"Infection???" Miley whisper-yelled.

"Oh, right, she told me to keep it on the downlow," He said.

"Downlow. Right…" She whimpered. What did Lily do this time??

"Soo, would you like to dance, my fine lady??" He said, holding out his hand.

"Why yes, fine sir. I would delightfully enjoy that!" They joined hands and swayed back at fourth to the slow version of "Everytime We Touch" by Cascada and "A moment like this" by Kelly Clarkson. "Miley, I know that we've only been going out for a week but I'm really glad that we have been."

"Why me though. I mean, wouldn't you rather go out with amber or something?"

"Ummm… yeah right. You think I would want to be in Oliver's position right now??" he said, laughing and pointing to Oliver.

"OUCHHH! You stepped on my foot!!" Oliver yelped.

The two of them laughed and started dancing again.

"Miley, I was wondering if you would…" Johnny said as he reached into his black pant's pocket.

"MILEY, GOTTA GO!!" Lily said dragging her away.

"Wait, Lily!!! Johnny was about to ask me something!!" She shrieked but Lily kept on dragging her.

"No, your dad's waiting for you backstage. You're late!!"

They both ran back stage and as quick as she could, Miley became Hannah and sang on stage. It was horrible for Miley because every time she took a glance at Johnny, he was sitting there all alone with a miserable and confused look on his face. What she really wanted to do was jump off the stage and give him a big kiss, but that was totally out of the question.

Miley sang I Got Nerve but could barely concentrate, and by the time she was done, she was about ready to cry. Hannah Montana may have seemed like a totally fabulous superstar but she was truly only a big hassle. As long as Miley was Hannah, she was never able to do anything she wanted.

Right when the song was over, Miley bolted down backstage and changed faster than she ever thought possible. Every second that passed was a second away from Johnny. Without looking in the mirror, she charged to the gym and sprinted right to where he was sitting.

"Miley!!" He yelped as she slammed right into the chairs sitting next to him and fell flat on her back, reminding herself of Lily's story about the shoes. What was with her tonight and why couldn't she stay on her feet?

"JOHNNY!! As we were saying, you have to ask me something??" She sighed from on the ground, totally out of breath.

"Why do you keep running out on me? We've only spent like, 10 minutes together and its 7:30 already." He groaned, looking pretty angry. Miley scurried up and he stood up along with her.

"I'm so sorry. But you know, what Lily told you. About the whole, infection thingy," Miley lied, hoping she said the right thing and Johnny cringed.

"Well, yes, I do have something to ask you. You know that i really really like you and i hope that…" He said as he reached into his back pocket again and looked down at her feet.

"Hey are those the same shoes you were wearing earlier?" He asked. Miley's head snapped down, and she let out a loud scream. If you didn't guess it already, right on her feet were Hannah Montana's bright neon orange ballet flats that stood out like a bright pumpkin.

"Ummm, are you okay?" Johnny asked as her face turned red. All of the eyes in the gym were staring at her and Hannah's shoes. And of course everyone knew that they were Hannah's shoes because of their total obsession with her. As Miley stood there stupidly with her mouth hanging open, dozens of girls lunged forward to attack her, trying to find out how she got those shoes!!

"Hold on everybody!" Johnny yelled and stepped forward before anyone could attack her.

"Yes, yeah! Hold on. Holding on would be good right now. Hold on, hold on, hold on." She cried frantically from behind Johnny as she searched her mind for a reason why she would be wearing Hannah Montana's ballet flats. Lily rushed over to Miley's side and quickly figured out what was going on.

"Okay everyone back it up, back it up!" Lily yelled. "I'm sure that there is a very reasonable explanation to why Miley here is wearing Hannah Montana's shoes that Hannah really should be wearing right now. Why in the world would Hannah give Miley her shoes?? Hmmm, interesting."

"Lily!! Umm aren't you supposed to be on MYYY side!! Why don't you just tell it to the world that I'm Hannah!" Miley whispered to Lily.

"Sorry!!" Lily muttered and the gym exploded with screams from the girls.

"Okay everybody calm ya'lls horses! The only reason why I'm wearing Hannah Montana's shoes is… is because… because… I stole them from her!"

"And why would you do that?" someone from the audience called.

"Becauseeeeeeeeeeee…. They match my outfit!"

Ashley shoved her way to the front and quickly looked at Miley up and down. "Umm okay, black and pink plus neon orange equals bigg fashion no-no. This is obvious evidence that Hillbillies CAN NOT dress themselves for a school dance. OOOoooOOO…" Ashley giggled and looked around for her friend. "Wait, where is Amber!!"

"Umm dancing with her boyfriend." Lily pointed out. Oliver and Amber were the only two people on the floor not paying attention to the little extravaganza.

"At a time like this!?! When I just majorly burned Miley!!! UGGHHHHH!!" Ashley said and stomped off, but turned around and pulled a piece of paper out of her big fancy hairstyle. "But before I stomp off angrily, here's my stylist's number. You may want to call her and have her talk some sense into you," Ashley grimaced as she glanced back down at Miley's shoes and stomped away.

"Umm why would Ashley keep her stylist's number in her hair?" Lily whispered.

"Ha, she probably calls that lady every five minutes so she can fix up her hair," Miley snorted and ripped the paper in half.

That's when she noticed that the whole gym was still staring at her.

"Ohhh, hi everyone. Ya know, umm I'm just gonna go return these shoes to Hannah now." Miley said and ran off.

"But Miley!! I need… ugghhh," Johnny groaned at sat down again.

"Hey, what's your problem?" Lily asked and sat down next to him while the crowd slowly simmered away.

"I've been trying to ask Miley something all night," Johnny said as he reached into his pocket again and pulled out a little black box and opened it, revealing a gorgeous pink necklace with diamonds. Lily gasped and reached out to hold it. "I want Miley to have this necklace. I really like her and I think that we really belong together!"

"Johnny, this is beautiful. How much money was it?" Lily asked quietly.

He scoffed and murmured, "You really don't want to know."

"Awww, that is sooo sweet. Well, you know it's almost time for diplomas but I'm sure that you can give this to her afterwards."

"You really think she's like it?" He asked as he closed the box and put it back in his pocket.

"She'll love it."

**I hope that you guys like this. I know that I haven't written in forever but now I'm really into this and I promise to keep up. Please keep reading and commenting. I'll try to make this funnier but I haven't really written in a while. review please!! Thanks!!**


	8. Graduating part one

CHAPTER 8- Graduating part one

Miley stood onstage barefoot, with her Hannah wig on but was barefoot. She figured that pretending that her shoes were stolen was the best way to get the class to believe her.

"Hey everybodyyy!! As ya'll know its 8:00 which means its your time to graduate!! This is a very important time of your life right now. You are going into high school! You are becoming adults and mature and…" She got interrupted by Dan who made a loud farting noise and the whole gym erupted with laughter.

"Okayy… well maybe not. But you are going to be more by yourself in high school. You'll meeting new people and preparing yourself for college. And I think that that counts as growing up, right?" There was a log silence and Dan made another farting noise.

Miley sighed and growled, "Sweet niblets. Well, I guess you guys are all going to stay immature forever!! Ohh umm speaking of immature, who stole my shoes!!" Miley yelled and the crowd erupted with laughter. She couldn't help but laugh too, especially because _she_ was the one that stole her own shoes. Miley told herself that she would have to be wayyy more careful after this. What if she forgot to take off her wig?? _That_ would be a disaster.

"Well the real reason why we all are here is because you are done with 8th grade and its time to graduate!! So I'll call up your names, one by one, you'll shake my hand, and then you'll get your diploma… etc."

**Note to readers: I'm only in 8th grade now so I've never had a graduation. If some of this isn't right, I'm sorry **

Miley called up the names A-R just perfectly, but by the time she could see she own name, she started to freak out.

"_Destiny Hope Singer_

_Christopher Cody Sirevicius,_

_Trace Skanser,_

_Noah Slerdin,_

_Brandi Slosh,_

_Braison Smith_

_Kylie Smith_

_Ron Snaer_

_Ruth Ann Sotos_

_Emily Jordan Sommer_

_Haley Joel Southard_

_Eugene Spellman_

_Theresa Sprouse_

_Gerti Srone…"_

Miley stopped because the next name was Miley Stewarts. It was now time to put her acting skills to the test. She covered her stomach with her hands and hunched over, still holding onto the paper.

"OOOOOooooh shoot fire daddy, I ain't feeling good." Miley groaned and her dad rushed over.

"What did you eat?" he asked, obviously knowing that this was her of stalling so that she could change.

"I think it was those… pork… rinds," She cried as she ran off the stage with her dad on her tail and the list still in her hand.

When they finally got to the dressing room, they both cracked up laughing. "Pork rinds? Where do you come up with this stuff?? You know maybe you should pick up the acting business." He joked and nudged her. Miley laughed and slid on her dress, when Lily came running in.

"MILEY MILEY MILEY!! Are you okay! Don't throw up! Not on your dress! Well, if you have to, I guess you should throw up, but try to go into the bathroom before you… hey why aren't you sick. I thought you were sick," Lily blurted and Miley chuckled.

"I'm not sick. I was faking it so that I can graduate. Wow daddy, I guess I am a good actress!! I'll accept my Grammy later… after I find my high heels." Miley said while she ran around throwing things, trying to find her own shoes. "UGHHH WHERE ARE THEY!!" she cried as she collapsed on the pink sofa and took off her wig. "Ya know what, after I get my diploma, I'm telling everyone that Miley's going home."

"No no no no no no!! You can't do that!!" Lily stuttered.

"And whyyyyy not?"

"Well you know how Johnny has something to tell you? That's why. It's really important Miley."

"But Lily, I don't think I can do this anymore! I mean if I have to change clothes one more time I'm just gonna have to paint my face white and run with the antelope."

"What the heck does that mean?" Lily said.

"I dunno but mamaw always says that."

Robbie Ray laughed. "Oh yeah, along with 'you can have two hams in a toe sack and still couldn't pour rain out of a boot with a hole in the toe.' And i have no darned clue what that means either!"

"Seriously Lily, if it's really that important, I think that Johnny can wait a day or two. But I think that I'm just gonna stop with all this craziness tonight. But first, I gotta find my shoes!" Miley said as she threw everything around, searching for her high heels. Lily sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Oliver was right, Miley. You only think about yourself!" Lily yelled.

"C'mon Lily, please help me find my shoes!" Miley cried, ignoring her comment. Lily scoffed and stomped out of the room.

"Miles, Lily's right. I don't know the whole story with Oliver, but it seems like Johnny has something important to tell you and maybe you should listen." Her dad advised and Miley sighed.

"But daddy, you have no idea how hard it is to be famous. There's so much stress and craziness!"

"Excuse me?? You're speaking to Mr. Achy Breaky Heart here! I know exactly how you feel, bud. But these guys are your friends. They're always there for you so maybe you should do the same for them."

"Okay you're right. I know I should apologize," Miley said and just stood there.

"Okay, you can go now," Her dad said and pointed toward the door.

"I know."

"Come on Miles, big hat, no cattle, now lets goo!" He said giving her a push toward the door.

"But ummm, I need shoes!!" Miley exclaimed and lifted up her foot.

"I don't think we'll ever find them in this toad choker of a mess. Now go apologize to your friends. And I'll take this to the principal," he picked up the list of kids and pushed Miley again.

"Daddy, I'm getting kinda hungry. How bout we go get a burger from—"

"Stop stalling and GO!!" he exclaimed and pushed Miley out the door.

"Well ya could have just said so and I would have left. And I wasn't stalling I was just asking if we could—"

"Go."

"Alright! Alright! I'm leaving! Goodbye!"


End file.
